Software products are often distributed to customers with defects. After a defect is found in the field by customers, a maintenance team of the software product provider prepares a fix and makes the fix available to customers to download and install. However, many customers do not install the fix for any number of reasons. For example, administrators of complex systems may prefer to focus on a particular subset of functionalities and may not focus on the functionality related to the fix. A customer's failure to install the fix may lead to defect rediscovery, where a known software product defect, already discovered by one customer, is rediscovered by another customer.